In the age of rapid innovations in the field of telecommunications, the requirements for communication devices that enable faster, cheaper and more reliable data transfer is escalating. Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) has developed as a method for reliable, high-volume data transfer in both wired and wireless mediums to transfer data and compensate for the effects of distortion at the receiver side. Wideband digital applications such as digital television, audio broadcasting, wireless networking, and broadband internet have become popular applications for OFDM transmission. When a signal travels through a transmission medium, such as a cable or air, the signal is affected and distorted due to multipath effects. This distortion is generally considered as the “channel”. Several approaches have been proposed to estimate the channel. In one such approach, cross-talk between subchannels can be eliminated by selecting subcarrier frequencies such that the subcarrier frequencies are orthogonal to each other. If the channel is accurately estimated, its effects can be compensated and the transmitted signal can be recovered more accurately. However, a solution is needed for the estimation of channel when “pilots” of pre-defined amplitude and phase are inserted into the signal at regular intervals in both time and frequency, where the pilots can be used by the receiver to estimate changes in channel response in both time and frequency dimensions.